


A Special, Sweet Breakfast

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, birthday breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Its your birthday and Loki wants to make sure your special day is off to a good start.





	A Special, Sweet Breakfast

It was another Monday morning at Stark Tower. Well at least to most of the residents there. To two of the occupants, it was a special day, someone’s birthday and a lot was planned. But at that moment in time, only one of those two occupants were awake and was currently in the kitchen.

Working as quietly as he could, a certain God of Mischief was preparing a tray and hoping that he got everything right. On the tray itself was a carafe of that dark warm drink that Midgardians were so fond of and which Loki secretly enjoyed, what they called coffee. Also present was a large white mug decorated with a small orange fox with a quirky saying along with a plain one. But the coffee wasn’t the most important part, well it was but there was more.

Also, on the tray was a small chocolate cake with raspberry filling. Having learned from others at Stark Tower that cakes were an important part of days like today, Loki had spent a lot of time learning about them. Not only did he learn about them, but he had made it his mission to find out the favorite cake of one other occupant of Stark Tower, his girlfriend. You.

Loki had never been one to cook or bake before. Having grown up a Prince of Asgard, it was never required that he learned. In fact, he had been almost loathed to learn how. He almost didn’t until the day he had gone to several shops looking for your favorite cake. A few had it, but to Loki, he wanted to ensure the cake was perfect, and to him, the only way to be sure was to make it himself.

Having to learn and trying to hide it from you had been quite the exercise in secrecy. Loki had thought he was an expert in hiding things from others, but trying to hide it from you, the woman he loved, proved more challenging than he thought. But by some miracle, he managed to do so.

After numerous attempts and finally getting it right the night before, Loki hid the cake, and made sure to put down Gods knows how many notes to the others, especially Thor to leave it alone. And for once, Thor listened.

Carefully picking up the tray, Loki made his way quietly towards your shared quarters. Walking in, he noticed you were still asleep, he sat the tray down on the bedside table. Sitting on the bed next to you, Loki leaned down and gave you several gentle kisses along your cheek and your temple, knowing that would get your attention.

For a few seconds you stirred but then you went right back to sleep. Feeling a tad devious, Loki smirked and went for the back of your neck, knowing how ticklish you were there.

Within seconds, you began giggling and as Loki left more kisses, you felt yourself waking up more and as you opened your eyes, you were greeted by the sight of your lover smiling down on you.

“That’s one way to wake a girl up” You said yawning. “What are you doing up already?”

Loki reached over for the tray. As you sat up, your eyes quickly went wide at the sight of what he had brought you up for breakfast.

“Oh my god! Is that….?”

“Yes. Its your favorite cake. Chocolate with raspberry.” Loki smiled. “Happy Birthday My Love.”

“Where did you get this?!” You asked stunned.

“I made it.”

“When did you make this?!” You replied

“Last night, after you had gone to bed. That’s why I said I had some work to catch up on.” Loki admitted. “I just hope it tastes okay.”

Taking the carafe, Loki poured the coffee for the two of you, basking in the smile on your face as you took everything in. Grabbing your phone, you quickly took several pictures and posted them before setting your phone back down.

No sooner had you set the phone down, then Loki’s eyes went wide.

“Oh.” He said quietly.

“What is it?” You asked curiously.

Facepalming, he replied “I forgot about the candles. Stark said they were important.”

Bringing him in for a kiss, you replied with a wink “We don’t need them, I already got my birthday wish.”

Taking the fork, you broke off a piece of the cake and took a bite. Loki watched nervously for your reaction.

“If you don’t like it, you can tell me” He stammered a bit.

Smiling widely, you replied “Love, I think you missed your calling. It’s the best I’ve ever had. Thank you!”

Greatly relieved that it had turned out well, Loki relaxed and joined you in eating the cake and drinking coffee. No matter what happened the rest of the day, this was already the best part.


End file.
